The Plight of Danger Book I
by xRainstarx
Summary: Rainpaw is just an ordinary apprentice, or so she thinks.  As she discovers more of her past, problems of her present begin to unfold... Please R&R!
1. Allegiances

**Hey- If this sounds anything like Cricketwing's story, that's because that's me! I kind of forgot my password so I made a new account. Sorry if this is confusing!**

**Allegiances **

**NightClan**

**Leader-** Cederstar- Dark Brown tabby she-cat

**Deputy-** Darkstorm- Long-legged skinny jet black tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

**Medicine Cat-** Brambletooth- Long haired dark gray tom

**Warriors**

Graywing- Small dark gray she-cat with tan flecks

Timberheart- Large long haired muscular brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Rainpaw

Icefang- Blue-gray tom with large paws

Twistedtail- Long haired ginger and white tabby tom with a crooked tail

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Snowfur- Long haired white she-cat

Apprentice, Laurelpaw

Breezepelt- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Emberheart- Jet black tom with white paws

Apprentice, Blackpaw

**Apprentices**

Cinderpaw- Very large black long haired tom with amber eyes

Ashpaw- Large long haired black she-cat with green eyes, Cinderpaw's sister

Rainpaw- Long haired blue-silver tabby she-cat, Goldenpaw and Laurelpaw's sister

Goldenpaw- Handsome golden tabby tom

Laurelpaw- Pale brown tabby she-cat with white spots, Goldenpaw and Rainpaw's sister

Blackpaw- Long legged black and white tom, Darkstorm's son

**Queens**

Whitefoot- Pretty calico and white she-cat

Thrushsong- Dark gray tabby she-cat

**Kits**

Ribbonkit- Very pale gray longhaired she-cat

Stormkit- Long haired dark gray tom

Vinekit- Small calico she-cat

Redkit- Red-brown tom with a darker stripe down his back

**Elders**

Hootyowl- Small black and white tom, blind

Morningpool- Long haired white she-cat with gray spots

**EarthClan**

**Leader-** Foxstar- Dark Ginger and white tom

Apprentice, Forestpaw

**Deputy-** Strikeclaw- Gray tabby tom

**Medicine Cat-** Swiftbrook- Silver tabby she-cat with one eye

**FrostClan**

**Leader-** Tornstar- Very large dark striped brown tabby tom with white paws

**Deputy-** None

**Medicine Cat-** Treeclimber- Pale gray tabby tom with a very long tail

**Warriors**

Shadefur- Black she-cat with pretty green eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Lightstep- Slender pale golden and white tabby she-cat

Mudfoot- Brown tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Birdpaw

**Queens**

Twigwhisker- Pale tabby she-cat

**StreamClan**

**Leader-** Brightstar- Beautiful long haired white she-cat

**Deputy-** Gorseclaw- Muscled, long haired light gray and brown tom

**Medicine Cat-** Coldfrost- Black and white she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

**Cats Outside Clans**

Dekree- Large muscled tabby tom


	2. Chapter 1

Rainkit was the first of her siblings, Goldenkit and Laurelkit, to wake up. It was still dark outside, but as she peered through the entrance of the nursery, she could see some of the NightClan warriors were already awake. Darkstorm, the NightClan deputy stood talking to Timberheart, one of the senior warriors. A tremor of excitement passed through her. Today was the day she, Goldenkit and Laurelkit were to be apprenticed! Rainpaw padded over to Goldenkit and prodded him on his side.

"Wake up, Goldenkit! Today's the day!" She mewed happily before turning to prod Laurelkit awake. Her brother and sister stretched and stood up.

"It's awfully early, Rainkit," Goldenkit mewed. "The ceremony isn't until after sunrise."

Rainkitpaw just shook her fluffy pelt. "I don't care! Let's go play outside. Once we're apprentices, we won't be able to that much anymore."

"Let us come too," came a persistent meow from the opposite corner of the nursery. Cinderkit and Ashkit, Rainkit's two younger friends, came out from the shadows of the nursery. They weren't much younger than Rainkit herself, but Ceaderstar had insisted on having a separate apprentice ceremony for them. Rainkit greeted her friends with a cheery meow, and they all went outside into the camp clearing.

Rainkit began to circle Ashkit, her tail fluffed up from play fighting. Her friend's thick fur was fluffed up, making her look even larger than she already was. Suddenly she leaped at Rainkit, sending her tumbling away with immense force. Even with their claws sheathed, Cinderkit and Ashkit were a frightening shadow, working together as one. For a moment, Rainkit lay stunned on the ground with her breath knocked out of her. Ashkit ran over to her side after she saw what she had done.

"Rainkit! I'm sorry! Are you all right?" She asked. Her words seemed to hang as fog in the cold air.

Rainkit shook her head to clear it up. "Yeah, I'm alright. That was some mighty jump! It'll be fun to play fight when we've learned some more techniques from our mentors." She meowed, sitting up. The sun had now risen just above the horizon, and the camp was busy with activity. The fresh-kill pile was dwindling, but Rainkit wasn't hungry. She was too excited to eat, but the play battle with Ashkit and Cinderkit had helped calm her excited nerves. She settled herself beside Laurelkit and began to wash. Ceaderstar, the NightClan leader, sat on the base of the Willow near her den, watching the five kits play.

"Ceaderstar has been watching us all afternoon," Rainkit remarked to Laurelkit. Her sister just shrugged.

"Well, isn't that part of her role as leader? She probably wants to see how we'll turn out when we're warriors."

Suddenly Rainkit wished that Cedarstar hadn't seen the attack from Ashkit that had sent her flying. Wanting to prove herself to Ceaderstar, she stood up and strode over to where Cinderkit and Ashkit were gnawing on a thrush. Boldly Rainkit snagged the bird by her claw and flung it away from her friends. Ashkit and Cinderkit sprang at her, but Rainkit knew what was coming. She leaped out of the way, and her two friends rolled clumsily on the ground.

"Oh come on! After what happened to me this morning, I thought this would be harder!" She leaped at Cinderpaw, and jumped onto his back. As Ashpaw tried to bat Rainkit off her brother, Laurel paw and Goldenpaw pulled Ashkit's legs out from under her. Cinderkit grunted from the weight of Rainkit.

"Ok, you win! Now can we please have our thrush back?"

Rainkit stepped off of Cinderkit, and ran to fetch the thrush back from where she threw it. She brought it back to where they were sitting. As they began to eat, Ceaderstar got up from where she sat and strode over to the group of cats.

"I saw what you five did today," she meowed, her clear voice puffing in the cold. "Your forms were smooth, and the attacks well planed and thought out. You all will make great warriors of NightClan one day. Now it is time for the ceremony."

Rainkit felt a surge of pride and excitement. This was her time! Cederstar leaped onto the base of the Willow, and called out to the clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting."

Thrushsong rushed out from the nursery and dashed towards Rainkit, Goldenkit and Laurelkit, and began frantically cleaning their ruffled pelts. She had raised the three siblings after their mother, Blueflower, had died in a battle when they weren't even a moon old. Rainkit puffed out her chest and proudly walked to the base of the Willow. Goldenkit's handsome pelt shone in the sun, while Laurelkit's trembled with excitement.

"Cats of NightClan, we gather to greet three new apprentices. Until the day they receive their warrior names, they will be known as Rainpaw, Goldenpaw and Laurelpaw."

Rainpaw squeaked with excitement. She stood proud before the cats she loved, Thrushsong, who would still be a queen nursing her younger kits, her uncle, Icefang, who stood by the apprentices when their father, Lionfur, died only a moon before. Ceaderstar cleared her throat.

"Twistedtail, you are ready for your next apprentice. You are a loyal warrior to NightClan. I hope you pass on your wisdom to young Goldenpaw. Snowfur, Laurelpaw will be your first apprentice. I trust you to pass on your skills to her in your training. And finally, Timberheart, you are a strong warrior of NightClan. I know you will succeed in making a great warrior out of Rainpaw."

Rainpaw could barely suppress her happiness as she touched noses with her new mentor. Timberheart was a long respected warrior of NightClan, and Rainpaw was proud to be his apprentice.

"We will not train today," Timberheart meowed. "It is too late, and we won't be able to show you the whole territory before nightfall. But early tomorrow morning, I will show you NightClan territory."

Rainpaw nodded. She was a bit disappointed that she would not have been able to start training that day, but she wouldn't let it ruin her spirits. Icefang came up to Rainpaw and licked her on the head.

"I'm so proud of you, Rainpaw," her Uncle meowed. "You remind me so much of your mother when we were apprenticed."

"Thank you, Icefang. Blueflower was strong and loyal. I promise that I will try to live up to her standards," Rainpaw answered. Icefang chuckled, white clouds forming from his breath.

"You don't have to try, Rainpaw. Your mother is inside of you, in your heart." He stood up. "You should get some rest. It's a big day for you tomorrow."

Rainpaw stood and padded to the apprentices den. Goldenpaw and Laurelpaw had already fallen asleep when Rainpaw walked in. Blackpaw, one of the older apprentices, was washing himself nearby. He looked up when he noticed Rainpaw.

"Congratulations, Rainpaw," he meowed. "It's nice to have more cats in the den now." He flicked his tail to an empty spot next to him. "You can sleep here, if you like."

Scooping together some fresh moss, she made a comfortable nest. It didn't take long until she was sleeping peacefully.


	3. Chapter 2

Early morning sunlight streamed into the roof of the apprentices den. Cold nipped at Rainpaw through her fluffy pelt, and when she yawned a puff of thick fog was suspended in the air. Blackpaw's nest was empty, and Rainpaw guessed he hadn't been out long, as the nest was still warm. Goldenpaw and Laurelpaw were also getting up. Laurelpaw stretched and yawned.

"Snowfur wants to start out as soon as we can," she meowed sleepily. Goldenpaw nodded.

"Twistedtail said that too. We better get going, or we'll all be late." He led the way out of the den, his neck fur ruffled from the cold. The first Rainpaw noticed that the fresh-kill pile was almost empty. She chose a vole from the pile and brought it over to where the apprentices ate, a soft patch of heather next to the den. Rainpaw settled herself next to Laurelpaw to eat.

"Once we're back, we can compare what we saw," Laurelpaw mewed.

"Maybe we'll go through the territory together. Then we don't have to compare," returned Goldenpaw. Rainpaw took a bite of her vole. As she was eating, her mentor emerged from the warrior's den, a tangle of brambles facing the camp entrance. He walked over to where the apprentices were eating.

"Rainpaw, we should leave as soon as we can. I don't want to be behind on your training." He meowed. Rainpaw dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"I'll meet you right outside the camp when I'm done eating, Timberheart." She answered. Timberheart nodded and padded away from the apprentices. Goldenpaw stood up and tossed the scraps of his mouse into the bushes.

"Well, I'm off. Twistedtail said to meet me soon, anyway. See you guys later!" Goldenpaw meowed as he strode away, waving his tail in goodbye. Laurelpaw, too, stood up.

"I better go too, Rainpaw. See you tonight," she mewed. Rainpaw touched noses with her sister and then parted. She picked up the skeleton of her vole and flung it into the bushes. As she got up to go, Cinderkit and Ashkit ran after her from the nursery.

"Don't you leave without saying goodbye to us, Rainpaw," Cinderkit meowed. Rainpaw laughed.

"It won't be long until you guys join us in the apprentices' den," she meowed, touching noses with her friends. "I better go now. Timberheart's waiting." Rainpaw said, waving her tail in goodbye. _This is it_, she thought as she met Timberheart by the entrance tunnel. _Time to prove to NightClan who I am._


	4. Chapter 3

The sun was just above the horizon when Timberheart lead Rainpaw out of the NightClan camp. When she emerged from the Entrance tunnel, Rainpaw found herself on a narrow strip of grass between the thorn barrier and a shallow marsh. The camp was located on one of the small islands in the marsh, with a thick thorn barrier to protect it and a tree-bridge that connected the camp to the forest. It was also in the least shaded part of NightClan territory, so the clan could live safely under the protecting watch of StarClan, the heavenly tribe of warriors. Timberheart beckoned to Rainpaw with her tail and leaped onto the fallen tree.

"Today I will show you the territory," he mewed. "We will not travel with your siblings, but you may train with them some other time."

Rainpaw felt a little crestfallen when she heard she would not spend her first day training with her brother and sister. She had always dreamed of beginning her warrior training alongside Laurelpaw and Goldenpaw, but she refused to let it ruin her first day as an apprentice. She jumped onto the fallen tree, grasping the slick bark with her long claws. Slowly she made her way across, being careful not to slip. Imagine what a fool she would look like if she fell into the marsh on her very first day! Timberheart waited for her on the other side of the tree, sitting with her tail curled tightly around her paws. His amber eyes sparkled as Rainpaw stumbled off the end of the tree, catching her paw in the tangle of roots.

"Don't worry, it gets easier every time you cross it," he meowed with a hint of amusement edging his voice. "We'll head toward the thunderpath first, and from there we'll head to the Overhang and the Wide Oak. Then I'll show you the training place, but we won't stay there long. Emberheart will probably be there with Blackpaw, and we don't want to get in the way. After that we'll come back to camp where you can get some rest."

Timberheart stood and took off through the pine trees. Rainpaw got up from where she was sitting and quickly followed. She had to dig her claws into the ground in order to keep up, spraying pine needles into the air. Her mentor lead the way around thick clumps of undergrowth, and Rainpaw had to do all she could to keep up with the warrior. Finally Timberheart slowed to a stop near a clump of brambles. "What do you smell, Rainpaw?" He asked. Rainpaw parted her jaws to sniff the air. A horrible smell hit the roof of her mouth, enlaced with scent of other cats she had never smelled before. The cat scent was crisp and stunk of old leaves. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I smell something awful, along with the scent of cat," Rainpaw meowed. Timberheart nodded with approval. "That's the thunderpath you smell, and beyond it is FrostClan hunting grounds. Keep a look out for enemy cats here, FrostClan isn't very friendly towards NightClan, let alone any clan." Timberheart crept through the bramble and signaled for Rainpaw to follow.He led her onto a strip of flattened grass, stinking of the thunderpath. In front of them lay a hard, black surface, cutting its way through the forest like a dark snake. Rainpaw pricked her ears as she heard rumbling in the distance. Looking towards Timberheart for an answer, all her mentor did was signal her to crouch down. Obeying, Rainpaw pressed her belly into the grass, flattening her ears against her forehead. The rumbling grew louder, and it seemed to fill the air around Rainpaw as a shape sped by on the black path, ruffling her fur. She could barely keep herself from jumping away from the thunderpath.

"What _was _that?" She hissed, her voice edged with fear.

"That was a monster," Timberheart explained, sitting back up. "Twolegs always ride in their bellies. But don't worry, they never leave the thunderpath. Just make sure you look both ways before you cross to make sure that no monsters are coming. They never stop for cats."

Timberheart turned and headed back through into the brambles. Rainpaw quickly followed, eager to get away from the thunderpath. In the distance she could hear another rumbling sound, but it was nothing like the thunderpath. It sounded natural, and it never stopped roaring like the monsters on the thunderpath as they faded into the distance. Timberheart seemed to sense her confusion. "We are nearing the waterfall," he explained. Rainpaw nodded. She had heard about the waterfall in the nursery tales, the queens used to tell them when she and her siblings were kits. Some cats had even fallen down it to their death, but Rainpaw had never seen the endless sheet of falling water. The roaring grew louder as Timberheart and Rainpaw grew nearer, and soon the trees parted to reveal the edge of the Overhang, and the waterfall, tumbling down endlessly into the river. Rainpaw crouched down and peered over the edge at the river. The Overhang was easy to climb, with jumbles of rocks and edges to stand on. She could see the tops of the trees below, some even within paw reach. Cricketpaw turned eagerly to her mentor.

"Will we get to climb down it?" She asked. Timberheart smiled.

"If we want to reach the wide oak, we have to," he explained. "But there's and easier way to get down. We don't want to take any risks." he flicked his tail to tell Rainpaw to follow, and lead the way through the trees. Rainpaw was a bit disappointed that she wouldn't be able to climb down the Overhang, but she didn't object. Standing up, she followed Timberheart, staying in sight of the stream. Her mentor stopped and parted his jaws to breath in the air.

"There is a twoleg path here," he meowed. "What do you smell?"

Rainpaw scented the air. She picked up the stale smell of twolegs, and the smell of dog. "I smell twolegs and a dog," she mewed. "But it's stale, so it's safe to cross."

"Good, Rainpaw," Timberheart praised her. "Let's go, we better hurry if we want to be back in camp by sunset."

He led Rainpaw across the path, the sharp stones cutting into her paws. On the other side, Timberheart stopped again.

"We cross the stream here," he explained. "Its not too deep, and the crossing-rocks are too far up the stream for us to reach them in time. You have to get used to the water anyway." He leaped into the water, and kicked his powerful hind legs until he was across. Cricketpaw stepped one paw into the water. It bubbled around her leg, but it wasn't powerful enough to sweep her away. Quickly she flung herself into the water, and kicked off the shore. Her heart fluttered in panic as the stream began to carry her away, but soon her paws touched the other side of the shore. Pulling herself out of the water, she shook as much of the wetness off as she could. Timberheart waited nearby, grooming his wet chest. "You'll get used to it," he reassured her. "It's not easy the first time."

Once again, he led the way off into the forest. Rainpaw followed him until they reached a steep hill. It wasn't as steep as the other part of the Overhang, and she guessed it would get gentler if they had kept traveling. Timberheart bounded down the hill, and Rainpaw followed.

"We're almost at the Wide Oak," Her mentor said. "From there we will go to the training hollow."

He headed into the undergrowth, and soon he and Rianpaw reached the massive oak. The wide branches that gave the Wide Oak it its name reached out over the river, which tumbled slowly over the stones.

"This is the edge of NightClan territory," Timberheart meowed. "Across the river from here is FrostClan, and next to them is EarthClan, and across from them, StreamClan. Near hear is Great Rocks, where the Gatherings are held every moon. I won't show you that today, but you will see it when you go to the gathering. Come, we must head to the training hollow."

Raimpaw followed Timberheart back over the Overhang and into the pines. They traveled until they reached a grassy dip in the ground. Heather and moss coved the earth, along with clumps of grass.

_This is the perfect training area_, Rainpaw thought. _The heather and moss will cushion any fall and pounce_.

In the center of the clearing, Blackpaw and Emberheart were working on fighting moves. Blackpaw nodded to her when he noticed Rainpaw at the edge of the clearing. Emberheart seized his moment and barreled into his apprentice.

"Always stay alert !" He advised. Timberheart chuckled.

"Blackpaw is a good fighter, but he's easily distracted. "Now come, we must get back to camp."


End file.
